


Worship

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [673]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Worship, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, fellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: wincest with fellation please. please add lots of ball fondling and licking/sucking and the nuzzling of the area next to the receiver's dick





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 5th, 2015

Sam had been lounging on one of the motel beds, dozing in and out of consciousness when he felt something warm press against his crotch.

“Hmmm…Dean, s’tp it.” Sam mumbled, pushing Dean’s head away.

The feeling came back, more persistent, and Sam groaned again.

“Dean….” Sam groaned, ready to get mad at his brother.

Sam cracked an eye open, seeing his brother kneeling in front of him, completely naked.

“Fuck…..Dean…” Sam got out, anger quickly washing away.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean grinned, making quick work of Sam’s pants now that Sam was actually awake.

He tugged them off, along with Sam’s boxer briefs, and started nuzzling around Sam’s balls, seeing Sam starting to hard from arousal.

“Liking the attention Sammy?” Dean asked, licking a stripe up and down Sam’s cock, listening to Sam moan.

“Fuck yeah.” Sam panted.

“And here you were, tryin’ to push me away.” Dean winked, before he sucked in one of Sam’s balls.

“Oh, Jesus.” Sam groaned, fingers carding through Dean’s hair. “Fuck….fuck…._goddamn_ it.”

Dean gave a rumble of a laugh, and popped off Sam’s ball, licking up and down Sam’s cock, without actually putting it in his mouth.

“Dean….De'...” Sam panted, breath short and quick.

Dean just gave another laugh, and started sucking around the base of Sam’s dick, occasionally sucking one of Sam’s balls in, rolling it around in his mouth, and looking up at Sam’s face, which had started to flush pink.

“Lookin’ so pretty Sammy.” Dean murmured against Sam’s balls, kissing each one gently.

“Fuck, Dean. Just wanna fuck your mouth.” Sam grunted, almost coming out as a growl, looking down at Dean as he lavished Sam’s balls and dick with his mouth.

Sam watched as Dean’s mouth rose, and his tongue flicked out, dragging across Sam’s cockhead, licking up the pre-come beading up.

“_Fuck me._” Sam groaned. “Dean….fuck, blow me, please.” Sam begged.

“All in good time Sammy. First, I’m makin’ everythin' feel good. So don’t even _think_ about coming any time soon.” Dean grinned, as he started sucking Sam’s balls in his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
